fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Halvor Opsomer
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ HALVOR WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HIM IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Halvor Opsomer (ハルボ・オプソマー Harubo Opusomā), nicknamed the Bone Crusher (ボーンクラッシャー Bōnkurasshā) because of his terrifying strenght, was the Master of the Angel's Flight Guild. He is behind many crimes, such as the Red Night or Natsu Dragneel's multiples kidnappings. He was long ago a Fairy Tail Mage but got excommunicated for destroying and killing an entire village on purpose. He died during the Angel's Flight Headquarters's destruction. Appearance Personality Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Halvor is able to use this type of Magic that allows him to conjure and manipulate the element, as seen when he produced fire to light a dark place. Water (水流 Wōtā): Halvor, much like Juvia, is capable of using this Magic, which allows him to produce, control, and manipulate water. This ability is seen when he turned his hand into water, allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through him without harming him. Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Halvor has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. It's yet unknown, however, which spells he's capable of using. Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Halvor is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Halvor is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this Magic is enough fo him to make the whole Angel's Flight Headquarters shake without effort. Stone Eyes (石化眼 Sutōn Aisu): This Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō), unlike Evergreen's, allows Halvor to immobilize anyone who looks into his eyes for a short amount of time. However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human and if the victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza Scarlet, then the effect of the Magic is halved, allowing the target to break free a few minutes after being cast. Seal Master : 'Halvor's signature style of combat doesn't reside in his many Magics but more in his mastery of the art of Sealing, which allows him to create, recognize and use complicated magic seals for various purposes. With his current knowledge, he is able to use complicated seals without books and doesn't even need to draw them. He is so talented in this art he can link someone's soul to multiples objects, or have an absolute control of their magic thanks to his seals. However, such mastery drains a lot of Magic (especially because a seal needs five elemental magics to work) and he needs time to recover. * '''Sensory Chains '(感覚鎖 Kankaku Kusari) : A extremely powerful and complicated seal that prevents the person on which it is engraved from using Magic, basically turning her into a living container, while linking her to objects that are able to provide her an incredible amount of Magic. It is said that the seal is linked to the person's bare soul and is consequently awfully difficult to dispel. However, this seal needs a lot of conditions to properly work, such as the victim's stamina, how long she will be able to bear the pain, the efficiency of the objects or his caster's amount of Magic. Plus, it is causing excruciating pain to its victim and will likely cause her death at some point, or at least gravely damage her Magic usage. '''Great Magic Power : '''Despite not really showing it, Halvor is said to possess a great amount of Magic, which can be proven by his usage of multiple elemental Magics at the same time. By manifesting it under the form of Earth Magic, he is able to shake the whole Angel's Flight Headquarters and its surrondings, frightening its occupants. '''Immense Durability : Halvor has proven himself to be considerably durable : despite being weakened by his cast of the Sensory Chains, he showed himself capable of counterattacking both Eleonore and Erza for a few minutes without showing fatigue, and even returned the situation in his favor. Immense Strength : As evident of his massive size and muscular build, Halvor is known for possessing a monstrous strength, enough for him to break Maya's arm bones or an entire person in two in a second, to send his enemies flying twenty meters away or to throw whole walls, bare-handed, on them without breaking a sweat. He's also shown to be capable of lifting four humans by himself, holding two under each of his arm without effort, and to run freely while doing so. He uses this frightening strenght as his main asset in combat and he doesn't fear to let it be known, confident in his own abilities. Magic Sensor : Halvor is shown to be able to sense Magic to a certain amount and with skill, such as proven when he sensed his members-to-be's potential in Magic, and thus recruted them, or when he was able to guess how many people were around him without seeing them. He can also recognize different types of Magic, even when mixted up, and was able to sense that "Yerami's shitty brat" would surely inherit a part of his Feelings Magic before it was even born. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant : Halvor is a melee specialist, with hand-to-hand combat, paired with his terrifying strenght, being the main element of his fighting style. He was shown able to take down a whole group of mages down on himself without even using any Magic, with fast and accurate punches, and others through sheer physical strength, and he could also engage in close-range combat with Natsu Dragneel and overwhelm him with ease. Former Magic and Abilities Mind Control ': This Black Magic (黒魔術 ''Kuro Majutsu) allows Halvor to warp the minds of those who he induces with his Magic. When induced, the target's eyes become red and they become bloodthirsty, wanting to kill or destroy the user desires. However, he is shown to have little control of this Magic, being unable to maintain it for more than a minute. He seemingly lost this ability to remplace it with Stone Eyes. History Halvor Opsomer was born in X719 in a tiny village lost somewhere in Fiore. Very young, he displayed great magic abilities and strenght, earning the praise of his whole neighbourhood. Prideful and greedy, he quitted the place, that had become too small for him, to live in Magnolia Town and join Fairy Tail at age 14. Due to his spectacular skills, he soon was flattered by the guild members, so much that his ego rose so high no one would ever be able to bring it back down. When Precht left the guild, Halvor was sure he would earn the Guild Master title with his incredible skills. However, he cried victory too early and was hugely dissapointed, on top of mad at Makarov Dreyar. To justify this choice, the ex-Second Fairy Tail Guild Master explained that Halvor not only wasn't mature enough, but also lacked love for his allies and the capability to believe. Enraged, Halvor secretly started to take assassination jobs to take his anger on his targets rather than on the new Guild Master. He yet didn't stop cursing the older man on his back. Having always been a curious person, Halvor also begun to read everything he could find on science at this time, and he discovered the great power of the Dragneel Stone, a jewel that was believed to curse anyone who opened its box, but also to triple the magic abilities of its holder. He begun practicing many Magics such as Fire Magic, Water, Ice Magic and Mind Control. His passion for science turned into obsession. His assassination missions eventually lead him to control the young Hina Ushimako, daughter of the Ushimako couple, Hinaka and Hatsuro, famous for their ice-sculptures. Their five-year-old daughter, under his Mind Control, became bloodthirsty and killed them, only for the Magic to dissipate, leaving Hina traumatized and mute, causing her and her older brother Hatsume to depart and join Fairy Tail. At this time, he barely frequented the guild anymore. Three years later, he heared that the Dragneel Clan was residing in some lost village, much like his own, with their precious Stone. Interested in the item, but also in the clan's unique gift, he spied on their latest heiress, Arya Dragneel. Some time later, he attacked the village to capture the young girl, but failed as Arya employed the Dragneel Stone's abilities to counter him. Hearing about the disaster, Makarov couldn't stand Halvor's behavior anymore and exiled him from the guild. Such punishment resulted in Halvor's utter hatred of the guild. Needing money to live and continue his research, he joined Eisenwald a year later, where he spent 27 years and practiced many sorts of Magics but also Sealing, in which he quickly gained impressive skills. Fed up with the Dark Guild, he left. Without much to do, he wandered near the Kisaigai hometown, where he met Kôsei Kuchiatarime. The man, sharing his interest in science, told him much and teach him his variation of Stone Eyes. However, he soon died during a mission, leaving his family to fend for herself. Later, Halvor met Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime, son of Kôsei, in a sleazy bar. Impressed by the kid's likeness with the latter, the Dark Mage talked with the 15-year-old and made him believe he had a way to ressurect Kôsei. In exchange of his father's return, Yerami just had to follow Halvor's orders. Desperate, the teenager accepted, thus creating Angel's Flight. For two years, he teach the kid all he knew, feeling the same spark of hate he awoke much sooner in the brat. Said hateful child seemed pleased to obey his Master's orders. Feeling the need to visit Magnolia after many years, he discovered an astonishing fact : the girl because of whom he got kicked out of the guild had a son, that himself joined Fairy Tail. Such disclosure excites him in a way he never realized he missed : the boy's existence is a real treasure no one else understand, and he plans to fix this mistake. After some fast information-gathering, he returned to his Headquarters and ordered Yerami to kidnap the child, giving him the necessary information while he pursued his search, in hope of finding anything that would help his dream to come true. Wisely, Yerami brought back Natsu. Then, Halvor learned from him that the Dragneel Stone was currently in possession of Sheïna Kisaigai. Giving him the order kill his town and to bring back the Stone with Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic's help, he is the cause of the Red Night. To his surprise, Yerami brought his little sister Maya with Natsu, resulting in Halvor's outburst. He was yet convinced by the teenager's explaining, and accepted to take the little girl as a slave, forcing an Angel's Flight mark on her back. For the seven following years, he kept searching for Lacrimas to complete Natsu's missing DNA for his dream, tested them on the pre-teen while he recruted new members, punished them when needed, escaped the Magic Council, studied his subject and built a machine capable of carrying his guild to Magnolia, but also of disintegrating the whole town. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Relationships Timeline 'X719 : '''Halvor Opsomer is born. '''X733 : '''He leaves his hometown to join Fairy Tail. '''X736 : 'Precht leaves the guild, and names Makarov Dreyar the third Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild at age 40. Halvor begins to take assassination jobs in secret. '''X743 : '''He kills Hinaka and Hatsuro Ushimako through their daughter Hina Ushimako with his Mind Control. The young girl and her brother Hatsume join Fairy Tail. '''X746 : '''Halvor is excommunicated from his guild after the mass killing he did in Arya Dragneel's hometown, searching for her precious necklace. She soon joins the guild. '''X747 : '''Halvor joins Eisenwald. '''X774 : '''He quits the Dark Guild to wander near the Kisaigai hometown, meeting Kôsei Kuchiatarime in the process. Thanks to him, he learns the Stone Eyes Magic. '''X775 : Kôsei dies during a mission. Halvor meets his son Yerami and makes him become his right-hand man, creating Angel's Flight. X777 : '''Natsu Dragneel joins Fairy Tail and is kidnapped multiples times during the months following his arrival by Angel's Flight, resulting in what the Fairy Tail members will call his "Dark Periods". The Red Night kills the Kisaigai family and neighbourhood. Maya, the only survivor, is forced to join Angel's Flight as a slave. '''X784 : '''The main series takes places. Eleonore Mirai joins Angel's Flight, then quits it. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Maya and Eleonore join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar is excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel is captured, used as an experiment and knocked up by Angel's Flight, who is soon disbanded. Halvor dies. Yerami and other members of his guild are jailed. Trivia '''Name meaning Halvor's full name is nordic. His first name means "Rock defender" while Opsomer refers to the dutch hoopzomer, that means "hope in summer". I don't remember exactly why I chose these two name in particular, I guess I thought they sounded nice together. But I think I also chose it because it goes with his personality. "Rock" refers to his strenght, "defender" to his stubborness (he wants to defend his goals) and "hope in summer" can mean all his hopes are on Natsu, who is an important part of his revenge plan, because Natsu also means "summer" in japanese. Halvor was first supposed to be named Geoffrey, but I quickly realized the name was taken by him. Personality Halvor has the habit to call "kid" or "brat" anyone younger than him. The first one is mostly used as a praise, while the second one is employed either for no particular reason, or as a blame. He also often add "heh" to his sentences when satisfied or pleased. Anecdotes In total, Halvor might have ruined a thousand lives and is linked, somehow, to all of Le Lourd Secret's events : he orphaned Hina, Hatsume, Sheïna and indirectly Maya ; he burnt, robbed and mass killed, and ruined Natsu's life in multiple ways, on top of imposing him another life to take care of and a serious trauma. (Pride, hate and greed can take you far, children. Don't do this.) Quotes * (To Yerami) "In this world, it's winning or dying. Learn your lesson because next time, I won't be as kind..." * (To Eleonore) "Emotions are the man's greatest weakness. Continue not to have any, and you'll be unbeatable, kid." * (To Yerami) "Hell, I can already feel that this shitty brat of yours will master your Magic. Heh, might be the only time you actually did something right, kid." Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Zach Caine → Magic and Abilities : Mind Control * Jellal Fernandes → Magic and Abilities : Earth Magic * Makarov Dreyar → Magic and Abilities : Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Wind Magic, Immense Durability * Juvia Lockser → Magic and Abilities : Water * Timeline → X736 * Natsu Dragneel → Magic and Abilities : Immense Stenght, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Elfman Strauss → Magic and Abilities : Enhanced Stenght Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content Category:Angel's Flight Members